mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Space Storm Galaxy
The Space Storm Galaxy is a galaxy that appears in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 5. This galaxy is similar to the Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy. Its general appearance (when viewed on the world map) is based on a battery with elements similar to a space satellite. Missions Follow Me Bob-omb To complete this level, Mario must find the first Launch Star. He can do so by using the Pull Stars. When he gets to the second planet, he must make his way to the end to find another Launch Star. After getting launched, he winds up on another planet and must find the third launch star. To do this, he guides a Bob-omb on the floor below him into a crystal blocking a hole that leads to the Launch Star. When he lands on the last planet, the plumber must get to the Power Star by using the Pull Stars and avoiding the F.L.U.D.D. head enemies. To the Top of Topman's Tower Mario must climb a tower planetoid similar to the main planet of Buoy Base Galaxy in order to reach the power star. This mission introduces the player(s) to blue switches that slow the movement of fast enemies. C'Mere, Topman Mario must make a Topman follow him to a Gearmo, who will then give a Power Star. Green Star 1 Green Star 2 Green Star 3 Mario or Luigi must be launched in one of the bubbles to reach the star. Planets Several planets slightly resemble the ones in the Dreadnought Galaxy. Starting Planet This is the first planet in the galaxy and forms a Pull Star path with another Pull Star Planet. Mario starts on the planet's south pole when he lands. For information on the Pull Star Planets, see below. Pull Star Planets These planets earned their name from their ability to amplify the power of the Pull Star trapped within. Mario starts his trek through the galaxy on the southern one of these. Both and six more pull stars form a Pull Star chain. Electrical Rocket Ship This planet takes some of its design from a rocket, which is how it was named. It slightly resembles the Dreadnought from the Dreadnought Galaxy. It has toroidal gravity and appears on the level icon with a few storm clouds. Spool This planet earned its name because it is shaped like a spool. The Spool has a glass outer surface and a Black Hole at its centre. It has cylindrical standard gravity, and there is a path inside which Mario can only access if he lures a Bob-omb toward the glass cage protecting the entrance. Inside is a path that can be used to avoid the Black Hole. Topman Cylinder This cylindrical planet resembles the Sky Station Galaxy's version, but it is metallic. Mario has to head to the end to find the next area. A Gearmo who is called the Silver Gearmo also set up a Topman trap to capture a Topman who lives here. Mario will win a Power Star if he fulfills the request that the Gearmo has laid out. Electrical Field Area This area floats in empty space. Mario has to use the Pull Star chain to make his way to the star. Even one error can kill him. Topman's Tower This planet is a planet that slightly resembles the Starting Planet of the Bouy Base Galaxy. However, it has downward gravity and thus Mario will die if he tries to get to the bottom. Mario must make his way to the top in order to get the star. He needs a Spring Topman in order to reach the star. de:Raumwirbel-Galaxie it:Galassia Bufera Spaziale Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Galaxies Category:Galaxies Category:Levels